Apps
by Merrete
Summary: Moriarty gave Sherlock and John an iPhone. But no charger. The battery won't last forever, so they decide to buy as many things as they could before it dies. Because hey, they're not paying for it.


"What does he expect us to do if it dies?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock broke out of his thoughts at the sudden sound of John's voice.

"He gave us the phone, but no charger. The battery won't last forever. What does he want us to do if it dies before this whole series of puzzles is finished?"

"He'll probably blow up another house to send us a new one..."

"Let me see it" Sherlock tossed the phone to John and he started examining it. The battery was already halfway dead and the only apps on it were the ones that come with every iPhone. "What if we..." Sherlock left his state of consentration again to look up at John. "What if we mess with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," John got up and joined Sherlock on the couch. "He bought the phone so he's the one paying for it right? We could just buy a bunch of games and Moriarty will be the one that has to pay for it."

"Hmph" Sherlock gave John a devilish grin. "What do you suggest we get?"

"Dunno." John tossed the phone back to Sherlock and started towards the door. "Look through the store. I'm going shopping."

* * *

><p>John came back to the flat an hour or so later, carrying a couple grocery bags into the kitchen. He glanced over at Sherlock who, seeming to have not moved from his spot on the couch, was staring intensely at the screen.<p>

He put the food into its respected places and walked over to Sherlock. "Find anything interesting?"

Sherlock didn't answer. John leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. "... What's that?"

"Where's Waldo. I got it right after you left. I've gotten through seven puzzles so far, but he's so damn hard to find..."

"That's the point of the game. It he was easy to find it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Sherlock stabbed the phone in John's direction. "Take it. I can't get distracted anymore. I have to focus on Moriarty."

John took the phone and started looking through the top paid apps. "Hm. I bet you'd like this one. It's called 'the impossible game'".

Sherlock glared at him. "Give it back. NOW."

* * *

><p>John hadn't realized he fell asleep until he was awakened by the high-pitched pixel noises coming from the phone in Sherlock's hands.<p>

"What are you doing now? And what is that annoying music?"

"John... John look at this" Sherlock stumbled over to John while keeping his eyes on the iPhone's screen. "People PAY for this. It's just a cat with a poptart for a body flying through space with a rainbow following it. I've been watching it for two hours now and nothing has happened. NOTHING. Are people really this boring?"

"Did you beat the impossible game?" John said with a yawn.

"Yes, about 86 times. It's not that impossible."

"Give me the phone. You need to take a break, eat something."

"I don't want to eat" Sherlock pouted.

John pulled the phone out of Sherlock's grasp and quickly exited the annoying app. He went into the kitchen to make him and Sherlock some tea and looked through the apps Sherlock bought while he was out. "Anything interesting?"

"No. All dull. Couldn't keep me entertained for more than five minutes."

"The poptart cat had you for 2 hours."

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Heh, if this is any accurate, it'd always say that you were bored."

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah that. The fingerprint mood scanner. It's awful. It kept saying that I had mixed feelings or that I was in love. It's a load of rubbish."

"Well, who knows, maybe you are in love and you just don't know it."

"And who, do you suppose, I am in love with?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Good point." John didn't even want to see what it had to say about him. He poured the cups of tea and handed one to Sherlock. "Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, Doodle Jump... How much did you spend?"

"If you include the amount I spent on music, about 600 pounds."

John was interested to see what kind of music Sherlock buys, but before he could open up the music app the phone finally died. "Oh. Now what?"

"We wait."

* * *

><p>Nothing happened for the rest of the night. John threw in a movie and Sherlock watched with nothing better to do. But in the morning they were awakened by the explosion they've been expecting. The building across the street was targeted again, destroying all the progress that had been made while trying to clean up the last "gas leak". The strong box contained no envelope this time, just an old flip phone and, this time, a charger. The only message recorded was a cross sounding Moriarty yelling "Here's a charger this time, arseholes."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeahhh... I only wrote this because my friend wouldn't. I don't care if you steal this idea and make your own version of it. I don't care if you don't credit me. I just did this because I was bored. So bored I decided to upload it. Soo... yeah.


End file.
